


PTB Smut University 2014

by MsRSX



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRSX/pseuds/MsRSX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my homework assignments for PTB's Smut University 2014. These wont form a coherent story and may contain various pairings. Just a warning, I am going to be exploring some darker themes this year ::)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a homework assignment for PTB's SU so none of the chapters of this "story" will form a cohesive story. I had a tough time writing so this might be a bit disjointed and bad. Please forgive me, at least it's short!

Please note – all characters are 18+ in this story. Nothing belongs to me. This is a homework assignment for PTB Smut University 2014, and it is a very condensed version of a story idea that has been floating around in my head. 

I wake in the middle of the night to find him gone. All of my senses are instantly alerted as  I strain to hear him in the house. I can hear nothing at all so I gingerly slide down the bed to the edge. I have thought about this moment since he brought me here, a time when he would leave me unguarded, when he would slip up and I would have a chance at escape. I make my way painfully slowly to the window and the drawn curtain covering it careful not to make a sound and anxious to get a glimpse of the world outside of this room.

When he first brought me here I had been blindfolded, and we'd taken so many turns in his car that I had no idea where we were. I don't know why I had trusted this boy, someone that I had just met. It wasn't like me to go off with strangers and I hated to think that the only reason that I had gone with him was because of his looks. Now I was trapped, in this room, by him. I think back to the first time I had seen him.

_It was my first day of school and I was sitting in the cafeteria with some kids I had met. His entire family walked in, with him sauntering in last and the world froze around me. He was beautiful, really his entire family was perfect, but he was just amazing. Later, in biology, when we sat so close to each other at the lab table I could feel the tension in the air and I cringed when he spent the entire period glowering at me._

_When I didn't see him again for several weeks I was a mixture of relieved and disappointed. His family kept coming in but he seemed to stop going to school entirely. He showed up again randomly, almost a month after we'd first met, walking into Biology as if he had never been absent at all._

_"Isabella, will you walk with me?" his voice came out as a quiet purr, "I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you." I felt dizzy and weak in the knees just looking at him, and I was intoxicated by his delicious scent._

_There was nothing I could do but nod dumbly as I followed him  away from the school and into the wooded area to the right of the parking lot._

_When we were out of sight of the school and parking lot when he took my hand and stopped me, turning me towards him in a gentle but clear way. "Isabella, it was unspeakable rude of me the last time we were in class to treat you the way I did."_

_"Bella" I interjected automatically, "you can just call me Bella."_

_He shook his head, "If you don't mind I will stick with Isabella."_

_I nodded vigorously, "OK", I really liked the way my full name sounded coming out of his mouth._

_"Well I am very sorry, and I'd hoped that you'd agree to let me make it up to you." The contrite looking smile he gave me was the end of my sense of self-preservation. "Will you go somewhere with me?" his eyes met my gaze._

_"Yes, anywhere." the words were out of my mouth before I could filter then through my head._

_"It has to be a secret, I'll need to blind fold you until you get there. I am very sorry about that." He sounded so sincere and convincing._

_I just nodded and whispered, "OK"._

  That's how I find myself here, several days later with him. He doesn't seem to know what to do with me. I have been confined to this room, and aside from the private moments that he refers to as 'human moments' he has been in here with me. I get whatever I want, but something feels very unsettled to me.

But now it seems like I am alone, and I take the chance to check out the area that he has me in. I am halfway to the window when he appears at the door. I never hear him coming, and when I glance over at the door he is already standing there.

"What are you doing Isabella?" he contorts his mouth into the smirk I am starting to love. "I hate to tell you, but you won't be able to escape even if you get outside." he moves to the window and throws open the curtain with a speed that is inhumane. The view outside is of the woods, and it seems like the deep woods to me.

"How did you get over here so fast?" he is facing me directly and my heart beat picks up.

He chuckles. "Isabella, it's become clear to me that I can't just let you go." he moves closer to me, making me back up toward the wall. "I have to have you, in some way" I run out of space to move backwards and he stops just short of touching me. "There are some important things that you don't know about me,  but the most important is that your blood, it sings to me."

I gasp, "My blood?" my entire body flushes and I wish the space between us didn't exist. It is insane for me to be reacting this way to him, but I can't seem to help myself.

He closes the space between us and runs a finger down my hot cheek. "Your blood, it smells so much more right now, when it's at the surface like this." His eyes look a little unfocused and he places his hands gently on my shoulders.

I find myself pressing myself to hi, when I realize that he's ice cold and as hard as stone. "What are you Edward?" I feel like every nerve in my body is on fire and I know that I should feel terrified.

"A vampire." he looks down, as if ashamed. "And I'm afraid that I want you."

I nod my head, wanting to encourage him to keep talking.

"No I don't think you understand." he puts a hand on the pulse point on the side of my neck. "I want your blood, of course." he runs his head down my neck and to my chest, squeezing a nipple quickly, causing me to jump at the pleasure and slight pain of the sensation. "I think it's clear that I want your body as well." he grabs one of my hands and places it over the hard bulge in his pants.

The size of it matches what I had imagined and I press myself closer to him, "Yes...yes." I try to convey how much I consent to what he is intending.

His hand travels down my chest and to my stomach, "I won't be able to control myself." He leans down to place a kiss along my neck and moans. "I can't resist you." he trails kisses down my neck to my chest.

"Don't" my voice sounds pleading to me.

He lifts his head and smiles up at me. "I don't think I am going to anymore" His hand snakes down to my waist and teases the skin below the top of my pants. "I just don't think you know what you're agreeing too." He unzips my jeans and quickly pushes them down, leaving me pinned to the bed with my pants down to my knees and me exposed to him in nothing but my panties.

“I don’t know that it matters anymore.” For some reason I want to do anything I can for him, to give him anything he wants. I can’t resist him anymore and raise my hands to run them along his body and through his hair.

A low growl erupts from his mouth as I pull gently at his hair. “Oh Isabella, I wish I had time to explain.” His fingers are ice cold as they make their way down to my clit but over the fabric covering me. “But, there isn’t time for that.” His fingers make a figure eight motion over me and I buck my hips towards him.

“Unnnghhh” an unintelligible noise escapes my mouth as his ministrations start an overwhelming warmth in my stomach. I’ve never done anything like this and no one has ever done this to me, but it feels so good that I just want more and more.

“I’m glad that your last human moment can feel good.” He dips his head again to kiss me along my neck. His words make no sense to me, but it doesn’t matter as I can feel the warmth that has been building inside of me come to a peak and in a moment I am falling over it.  As I ride the wave of pleasure something sharp peirces my neck and it adds to good sensations I am feeling with pain and burning.

Surprisingly I don't struggle to get away from the sensation and I realize that the mixture of the pain with the pleasure feels amazing. A second climax cames quickly after the first, “Oh god…so good.” I manage to get out before the world begins to fade away and the burning begins to consume me.

I can feel Edward pull away from me, pull my pants back up and lay me across the bed. “Please forgive me Isabella, I tried to stay away from you, but I wasn’t strong enough.


	2. Assignment  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assignment was: "Use the gif prompt to write an exchange of action and reaction. Remember to be aware of your characters surroundings. What are they thinking, seeing, feeling, smelling, tasting?"
> 
> The gift was 2 people dancing around a sparking fire.

The night was so still and humid, I wished for the millionth time that Charlie's house had air conditioning. I knew that was silly, there were so few days that it got hot enough to need artificial cooling but I wished for it anyhow. I wiggled under the thin sheet I had draped over me and sighed, it was going to be a long and uncomfortable night. I threw the sheet off of myself in frustration, it's absence doing little to help me cool off.

I lay in the dark with my eyes closed and tried to think of something to amuse myself with, if I was going to be hot and sticky I might as well be entertained while I was uncomfortable. Of course, soon enough my mind wandered to more racy thoughts. For weeks I had been having strange dreams, that someone or something was in my bedroom. He had the body of a man but was cold to the touch and his eyes glowed crimson.

I remember that in my dreams he would touch me so lightly it felt more like the wind was blowing against me and not like the touch of a man. I felt myself getting more and more aroused as I thought about what it might feel like to feel his cool body hovering over my overheated skin. My hand drifted down towards the panties I had worn to bed and I let out a soft moan as I made contact with the sensitive skin there.

No sooner had I begun to touch myself then this figment of my imagination popped us at my side. I pulled my hand up and sat up, startled. Was I dreaming again? Had I fallen asleep after all?

"Isabella" he whispered. His sweet breath hit my face and I felt hotter than I had before. My name had never sounded so good before.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I answered him, not wanting this dream to fade away as they usually did.

"What are you thinking about?" He moved closer to me, until he was practically touching me. I wanted to close the gap between our bodies but found myself frozen in place.

"Nothing." I flushed, embarrassed about what he'd seen me doing just a moment before.

He chuckled, the sound was an eerie combination of sinister and sensual, "Now, Non, we both now that's a lie Isabella" he leaned down towards me, running a finger down my arm towards my legs. I moaned, his touch was so cool but ignited a heat within me. "I thought so."

"I was....was just remembering how cool you were....it's so hot in here." I felt ridiculous, this was a dream, like all the other nights. He wasn't real, and now I was talking to him in my own dream. "But none of this is real anyhow." I  laughed at myself lightly, trying to shake the feelings of foolishness off.

In flash he was hovering over me, pushing my body against the bed with his sheer presence. "Not real, huh?"  He dipped his head down to my neck and kissed a light trail of kisses down to my collar bone and I jumped in shock.

All of his contact with me in the past had been innocent. Sure, I had put a not so innocent spin on his actions but in reality is touches had been chaste. These kisses definitely anything but chaste and as he continued to kiss the hallow beneath my neck I felt myself melt. My inside turned to mush, and this did not feel at all like a dream.

"How?" I gasped as he continued down my body, pushing my tank top off of my body, ripping the strap. This act was so animalistic and raw, I looked down at him and he looked feral. His eyes were bright red and his teeth were too white and perfect. "What..what...are you?" a shiver of fear ran down my spine.

He paused to look up at me, lifting his lips from the skin right above my belly button, "I don't think you really want to know." He returned his mouth to my stomach swirling his tongue around my skin, to tease me. Goosebumps erupted everywhere that he touched me, the overheating I felt from the room was replaced by a feeling of overheating deep within myself.

"I do." I needed to know who was making me feel like this. I didn't do things like this, let random strangers kiss and touch me like this. "I want to know." he was making me forget all of my boundaries, dream or not, the way I was feeling, wanting him so badly, was not like me. It would feel less torrid if I knew more about him.

He had made his way down to the spot where I felt the most need for him, the area where my legs met my body and the spot where most of the heat I now felt was emanating from when he lifted his head again. "I'm not sure that you do Isabella." He flicked his tongue lightly over the most sensitive spot on me and I arched my back, groaning with the intense sensation. "If I tell you, things will change for you."

His words were confusing and by then he had returned his attention my clit, circling the area lightly with his tongue, giving the little bud a direct lick randomly. "Arrrghhhh...." I wanted to know who was making me feel this way, but more than that I wanted the tingly feeling that had started in my middle to continue. "Ok....Ok..." I was giving in to him and I relaxed against the bed and allowed myself to get lost in the feelings he was evoking in me.

After a few minutes he added his fingers in to the action, spreading me open and slipping one and then two inside of me. "So wet Isabella. Is all of this for me?" he began to pump him fingers inside of me slowly, hitting the spot a few inches inside of me that guaranteed I was going to have an orgasm in a minute or two. The feeling that seemed to start somewhere near my stomach began to spread outward towards my limps.

"Oh my god, yes." I wanted to answer his question, yes this was for him, I was all wet because of him. He was causing me to feel these things, pleasure so intense it was like nothing else I had ever felt. "Ahhh I am going to..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt my insides clench and then spasm, the sensations spread through me as he continued to touch me.

He slowed his motions and waited for me to catch my breath. Before long he removed his fingers and mouth from me and scooted back, and sat up on his knees. He locked eyes with me, and his crimson eyes seemed to bore right into my very being, distracting me so that I barely noticed as he removed his belt and undid the button and zipper of his pants. Almost faster than I could see he rose from the bed and pulled his shoes and pants completely off. He was standing in front of me in just his boxer briefs and I could see the outline of his thick erection through the thin fabric. I felt an overwhelming urge to touch him and I had to force myself to keep my hands to myself.

"Is this what you want?" he murmured, moving closer to me and I raised a hand gingerly to run a few fingers along the fabric that was covering him. The fabric was so soft and smooth, it was a contrast to feel his hardness underneath.  Yes, that was exactly what I wanted.

He smirked, "Mmmm I could used to this." he moved his hips and pushed himself more fully into my hand I reflexively closed my fingers around him. "Would you like to have me inside of you." his eyes seemed to glow and again he looked dangerous and I felt fear mixed into my desire for him.

"I...uh...I..." I stuttered, suddenly aware of what I was letting a stranger do to me. I had a need for him at that moment, but his eyes, temperature, and speed made me think that he was something that was different and probably dangerous to me. In the end my need for him won out, "Yes....please." My voice sounded pleading to my ears but it must have satisfied him.

A fraction of a second later he was between my legs, lifting my up by my hips. "That's what I want as well, Isabella." the way he said my name felt obscene and I felt my entire body flush. "There's no need to be embarrassed now." His voice was so sincere, I felt myself relax again, and my embarrassment melted away.

As soon as I was relaxed again he positioned himself at my entrance, bring his gaze up to meet mine again, imploring me to give him permission to keep going. I nodded lightly, the tip of him was taunting me and I needed to have more. When he received the go-ahead he began to push inside of me slowly. It was the strangest sensation, I was so soft and overheated and he was so hard and cold, the two sensations together made for a dizzying effect. I groaned and bucked my hips toward him, trying to get him deeper inside of me.

"So eager" he had leaned down towards my ear and whispered this to me. The puffs of cool air he released near my ear and neck sent tingles down my spine, in a way that made me feel even more wild for him. "Is it more you want?" His voice had taken on a more playful tone, he was clearly teasing me.

“Yes, more, more please.” I gasped as he gave me what I was asking for and entered me fully, stretching and filling me. I gave up being embarrassed about the noises coming from me as I found myself getting lost in the experience he was providing for me. He alternated between slow and deep thrusts, going quicker and more slowly seemingly at random. The warmth I had felt in my stomach before returned and before long I was falling over the edge again.

He pumped into me through my orgasm before quickening his pace, clearly ready to have his own. He sped up to a pace that I found inhuman and he began to grunt in an animalistic way. I realized he was going to come inside of me, with no protection and I tried to protest, “Not inside of me!” as I wiggled uselessly under him.

He held me still beneath him as he had his own release, groaning the entire time. When he was done he pulled himself out of me, whipping himself off with my panties, “Don’t worry Isabella, I can’t get you pregnant and I can’t get diseases.” He dropped the shards of my tank top onto my stomach, presumably for me to clean myself off with. At this motion the humiliation I should have been feeling all along hit me head on. I hid my face from him, the stranger that I had begged to fuck me. I felt warm liquid begin to flow out of me and down my thigh and the shame I felt was like nothing else, I cannot believe I had let this stranger do that, I had never let anyone do that.

He stood by my side and grinned down at me, “No need to be embarrassed. I think you already suspect the thing that I cannot tell you about myself. But there is a reason that you’re drawn to me, you were made for me and it’s not going to be possible for you to deny that.”

I was confused and I felt very exposed to him, “You’re….you’re not human?”

He nodded, “That’s right”

“So, then what are you?” I felt silly again, I didn’t believe in any of the mythical creatures that were rumored to exist among us, but at least this line of thinking kept my mind off of the current embarrassing situation.

“I can’t tell you, I need you to work it out for yourself. Just think about it for a moment though. I am ice cold, I am faster and stronger than any human, and my eyes glow red. What do you think I could be?”

“I don’t…I don’t think any of that stuff is real…” my voice trailed off as I considered all the evidence, despite the absurdity of the conclusion. “Vampire.” I whispered, hoping that I was wrong and that I would be rewarded with his laughter. Instead he nodded solemnly,

“That’s right, and as odd as it is for a vampire to mate with a human, you are in fact my mate. Tonight proved that you feel as drawn to me as I am to you.” He sat beside me, pulling my sheet over me to help me ease my embarrassment at my nudity.

“Mated? What does that even mean?” even as I said it I could feel the electricity between us, and I had a sudden urge to touch him, and I inched my hand closer to his.

“We’re like moths Isabella, I am drawn to you as if you were a glowing beacon and I can see that the same thing is happening to you.” He glanced down at my advancing hand and quickly closed the gap so we were holding hands and laid himself down on my bed next to me. “I am forever yours Isabella.” He began to kiss my neck again, “And I intend to have you be forever mine.”

 


End file.
